Moon Chronicle
by NightSlash
Summary: The tale of a young man who suffered the wrath of a gypsy's blow of vengeance.


Okay, for those who know (and are members) of Clez's LXG Rpg, then you might understand this. This is the backstory behind my character on that rpg, kind of like what Sam did with his (very good ) fic, _Wounds_. I own all these characters in this fic. Here's the cast list.

Eric Etebari: Julian Agropos

Robin Sachs: Adrian Dorin

Kate Beckinsale: Elizabeth Agropos

Okay, here it is.

* * *

Some say that we are not in control of our own destinies. That a higher power is responsible for our actions, and the consequences to those actions.

If that's true, then we have a rather sadistic individual for a lord…but I suppose that's how life can seem at times.

My name is Julian Agropos, and I am an excellent example of proving that life has a way of striking you down, when things seem at their highest and most joyous…

_* * *_

_The snow fell down lightly across the streets, ignored by most, and appreciated by others, the most notable being the couple in the abandoned street, as the male swung the female around, a joyous expression on his face. Of course, most husbands would be upon discovering that their wife, their love, was with child; their child._

_"Is it a boy or girl?" Julian finally asked as he set Elizabeth down, looking at her with the anxiousness of a small child on Christmas._

_Elizabeth__ looked at him in mock disbelief. "I haven't even started to show yet," she answered with a whisper. "It's too early."_

_Julian nodded. "Ah yes. Of course," he whispered, as he moved his hand down to her belly, touching it as if it were made of glass and might break if he wasn't gentle enough. Her hand moved and her fingers intertwined with his. "I love you," he whispered, as he reached up and softly kissed her lips._

_"I love you too," she replied as she pulled away, her brown eyes sparkling with affection._

_As they moved back to the sidewalks, the door to a bar suddenly burst open as a man was thrown out, for apparently starting a fight. He got to his feet, mumbling curses at the people in the bar, as he walked over and picked up his knife, twirling the weapon in his hand. "Stupid bastards," he grumbled, before turning and staring at Julian and Elizabeth. It was obvious that at this point the man was very drunk. _

_"What? You wanna fight too, is that it?" the man slurred. Julian sighed and he and Elizabeth walked past him. "I'm still talking," he yelled, before what little patience he had was shattered, and he charged, slashing the knife._

_What happened next was pretty much, and still was, a blur in Julian's eye, as he shielded __Elizabeth__ as the man slashed at him, and, grabbing his arm, he pushed him to the cold ground._

_"Stay down," Julian said in a warning tone, before tilting his head to the side. The man wasn't moving. Crouching down, he turned him over, and grimaced slightly, as __Elizabeth__ looked away. The man had fallen on the knife, and it had entered his chest. He was dead._

_"I'm sorry," Julian whispered to Elizabeth, who walked over, wrapping her arms around him._

_"It's okay," she told him. "You were just trying to protect me."_

_Julian nodded, and the two quickly moved away before anyone noticed, no idea that this would come back to haunt them._

_* * *_

_It was a cold winter's night, two years since that event had transpired. Julian and Elizabeth had their child, a healthy boy, much to the delight of the wedded couple._

_Julian thought nothing could possibly go wrong in his life…he was about to get a rude awakening._

_The knocking of the door snapped him out of his musings, and he looked over, before rising to his feet. Walking to the door he opened it, being quiet as could be, seeing as how his wife and son were asleep. He opened the door and was met by a gust of snowy wind, as well as a man in a cloak._

_"Good evening sir," the man began as he lifted his hood slightly. "My name is Adrian Dorin. Would it be alright if I stayed her for a while, at least until this miserable weather dies down a little?"_

_Julian nodded. "Of course. Please, come in." __Adrian__ looked grateful as he moved into the house. "Just, please be a bit quiet. My wife and son are asleep."_

_Adrian__ looked back, nodding. "Yes, of course. My apologies." He removed the cloak he had been wearing, and draped it over the chair next to the fireplace._

_"So, what brings you out here at this time of night in this ghastly weather?" Julian asked, as he moved closer towards the stranger._

_The man paused, and then turned around. "I'm actually looking for a man. Goes by the name of Julian Agropos. Do you happen to know where he could be?"_

_Julian raised an eyebrow before bluntly replying, "You're speaking to him right now."_

_Adrian__ froze at that, before smirking, rather cruelly. "Of course. Well, in that case…" he trailed off, and speaking in Romanian suddenly, he waved his hand in a circular motion. Julian suddenly froze, and gasped in pain, falling to his knees, as the man walked up to him. "You killed my brother two years ago," he told him, in a snarling tone. "That's not the kind of thing a gypsy like myself takes too kindly to."_

_  
As he spoke, he walked over and looked out at the night, a grin appearing on his face. "Well, look at that. The storm is dying down…I can even see the full moon…" he trailed off, staring at Julian with a cruel smile, before moving over and snatching his cloak. "It has already begun, don't try to fight it."_

_With that, he turned and exited the house quickly, not wanting to stay around for what was about to follow, as Julian, who still convulsed on the floor, started to transform._

_Bones cracked and reshaped themselves, muscles grew, fangs sprouted, and his eyes changed color, until finally, Julian Agropos was gone, and in his place, was a monster._

_A werewolf…towering at almost eight feet. Black fur covered the entire body of the large animal. The knees were snapped backwards, and the feet had padded paws with long black talons. The claws twitched as it took in its new surroundings, dark silver eyes glowing in the dark. The wolf like head snarled, the ears flattening against the skull, as it rose to its hind legs._

_"__Adrian__?"_

_The beast froze, and spun around as a young woman entered the room, her eyes widening in fright at the sight of the beast. _

_And then, it lunged._

* * *

Julian's eyes snapped open as he stared out at the night through his apartment window. He shuddered softly, as the events of that night played over and over again in his mind.

He had killed his wife, and son, mutilating both to the point where they could no longer be recognizable as a human body, but instead just torn piles of flesh and bone.

He looked out at the night, as he smelled a rather bizarre scent, and as he looked out, a figure leapt past on the rooftops, moving with inhuman ease.

He shrugged to himself. He could use a little entertainment, he thought, as he leapt from the room, landing in a nearby alley.

As well as something to get the memories out of his mind…


End file.
